Untitled
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Aku berjanji akan selalu kembali ke sisimu/ Hinata, seorang gadis buta yang terbuang. Dipenghujung kesedihannya seseorang yang menjadi topangannya tiba-tiba menjauh. Hinata memilih tegar, akankah sosok yang berarti baginya itu akan kembali?/SakuHina pair/MaleSaku


Untitle

By Pink Uchiha

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

.

MaleSakuHina

.

Kaki-kakinya menapak ringan mengitari lorong panjang sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang berada di Konohagakure. Sesekali tubuh kokohnya menyelip diantara hingar-bingar pasien dan pengunjung rumah sakit. Di tangannya yang kokoh terselip sebuket lily putih. Surainya yang berwarna merah muda khas musim semi itu sedikit bergerak kala angin menyapa.

Beberapa sapaan dari perawat dan dokter yang mengenalnya ia balas dengan senyuman ramah yang berkembang di bibir tipisnya. Namun, tak berapa lama manik tajamnya yang sehijau hutan itu akan kembali fokus pada tujuan.

Beberapa jengkal lagi, sampailah ia di penghujung rumah sakit, tempat taman kecil nan asri yang penuh dengan bau-bau guguran cherry blossom musim semi. Di sebuah bangku kayu, sesosok malaikat kecil tengah mengadah kepada sang langit, surainya yang berwarna indigo berkibar pelan, menari-nari bagai tirai jendela.

"Hinata?" suara beratnya memanggil, membuat sang gadis si malaikat kecil itu sedikit menolekan kepalanya, mengulum senyum senang sarat makna.

"Sakura?" sang gadis menyahut, namun tak beranjak. Sementara sang laki-laki lah yang mengambil langkah pertama, mendekati sang gadis dan berada di sisinya.

"Aku… datang lagi!" ujar sang laki-laki dengan sedikit keraguan. "Aku membawakanmu bunga…" imbuhnya.

Sang gadis mengulum senyum lembut, tangannya bergerak perlahan, meraba-raba sejenak dan terangkat untuk menerima bunga yang selalu sang laki-laki bawakan. Jemari mungilnya yang putih mengelus sang mahkota lily, mengira-ngira bunga apakah kini yang ia dapat.

"Mawarkah?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sang laki-laki bergumam, mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang gadis. "Bukan… hari ini… Lily putih!" jawabnya. Maniknya yang serupa klorofil itu tak pernah bisa berpaling dari sang gadis.

Sang gadis tampak kembali mengulum senyum. "Benarkah?" ujarnya. "Terima kasih, aku senang sekali!" jemari kecilnya terangkat, kembali meraba-raba dan mengira-ngira di manakah sosok si laki-laki agar ia bisa menyentuhnya walaupun sejenak.

Sang lelaki sesegera mungkin menangkap tangan mungil itu, membimbingnya dalam diam, membuat jemari mungil itu bisa merasakan gesture kokoh pipinya.

Sang gadis membelainya sesaat, dengan senyum kebahagiaan ia berujar. "Aku senang, kita bisa seperti ini selamanya, walaupun aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana kau sekarang… tapi aku yakin… ka-kau pasti tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan! Bukan begitu, kan, Sakura?" ucapnya. Tangannya yang lain meninggalkan sang lily putih, beralih menyentuh sisi pipi yang lain dari sang laki-laki.

"Ehehe… aku penasaran… seperti apa wajahmu sekarang? Padahal dulu Sakura memiliki pipi tembem seperti bayi!" kekeh Hinata. "Ne, Sakura… aku…"

"Hinata?" pemilik surai merah muda itu seketika berucap rendah, telunjuknya menyentuh bibir sang gadis, membuatnya bungkam dalam sesaat.

Hinata tampak terdiam, manik bulannya yang tampak kosong itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, namun dari ekspresinya. Segala yang menumpuk dalam dadanya seolah tercekat, sampai beberapa waktu angin kembali tertiup, dan helai-helai sakura berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Sakura kemudian, setelah keheningan di antara mereka menyeruak. "Bisakah kau berhenti berakting seolah semua akan baik-baik saja?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk terus memberikan aku senyummu?" maniknya yang serupa klorofil tampak meredup, "tak adakah rasa bencimu padaku, setelah apa yang kulakukan?"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya, sampai samar-samar di pelupuknya tampak genangan air mata. Jemarinya yang semula menangkup lembut pipi Sakura perlahan mulai bergetar, dan bergerak seperti meremas dengan lemah.

"Tidak…" sang gadis berucap lirih. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu, walau tubuh ini sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi… aku… takkan pernah bisa membencimu…" lanjutnya dengan bibir bergetar.

"Tapi… aku sudah-"

"SShhh… walau aku buta selamanya pun, bagiku selamanya kau berada di sini, di sisiku semuanya terasa sudah cukup." Potong Hinata menghentikan ucapan lelaki itu.

Sakura tak berucap lagi, maniknya tetap menatap sang gadis dengan raut redup. Sampai akhirnya ia rasakan sebuah kepala mungil dengan rambut indigo bersandar nyaman di bahunya. Melihat manik pucat itu, senyum tipis di bibirnya mulai berkembang. Dan perlahan, ia tarik sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan selalu di sisimu…"

.

.

_Semua yang kulakukan…_

_Semata-mata agar aku bisa menjauh…_

_Aku pernah merasa bosan, bahkan berniat mengabaikan keberadaanmu…_

_Namun ketika kau terluka karena aku_

_Diri ini tak kuasa untuk berbalik_

_Aku pasti kembali_

_Ke sisimu yang rapuh _

_._

_._

Langit berarak kelabu, musim semi yang menerbangkan guguran sakura-sakura kecil, diguyur sang langit yang menumpahkan air mata. Deras sekali seperti air terjun menuju dasar terbing.

"Mulai besok, Neji-san yang akan menemanimu." Ucap Sakura, disampingnya Hinata tampak memandang ke depan dengan kosong.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya ceria. "Bagaimana keadaan Onii-san sekarang?"

"Neji-san baik, besok kalian akan bertemu kan? Bukankah kau sangat merindukannya?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk, "Hu-um, sudah 5 tahun kami tidak bertemu, Onii-san tinggal jauh bersama Paman Hizashi!" balasnya.

"Oh ya, sampai bulan depan. Mungkin aku tak bisa berkunjung ke sini!" sambung Sakura. Hinata tampak melengkungkan bibirnya, seolah tak rela.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tak menjawab, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di manik klorofilnya. Rasanya ia merasa tercekat, namun tak menyuarakan alasan. "Tidak apa-apa… hanya banyak sekali tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan." Jawabnya.

Hinata tampak meredup, ia sungguh sadar. Setiap hari Sakura menemaninya, pasti banyak yang ia sisihkan.

"Maaf…" ujar Hinata. Sampai sebuah tangan besar menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Daijobo!" kata Sakura.

Hinata nampak terdiam, tanpa menoleh gadis dengan surai indigo itu menampilkan sebuah senyum. Sakura nampak menggaruk rambutnya yang tak terasa gatal, ia berusaha mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi telah ia pikirkan matang-matang. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa tak enak mengutarakannya.

"Ano, Hinata…?"

"Hm?"

"Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Shino dan yang lainnya!" ucap Sakura.

Senyum di wajah Hinata perlahan mulai luntur. Gadis itu mengigit bibirnya, sampai akhirnya ia menguraikan sebuah senyum simpul. "Ya sudah kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah datang hari ini ya? aku senang sekali!" ucap Hinata.

"Kau… tak apa-apa kan? bagaimana kalau kuantar dulu kau ke kamar?" tawar Sakura.

Sang gadis indigo nampak mengeleng pelan. "Tidak usah, aku masih mau duduk-duduk di sini. Di sini udaranya segar sekali, aku jadi merasa betah! Kau pulanglah dulu! Nanti aku akan minta suster mengantarku kembali ke kamar!" jawab Hinata.

Sakura nampak menghela nafas kecil, ia menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Ya sudah, aku pamit kalau begitu! Sampai nanti?!" ucapnya sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan sosok sang gadis.

Sepeninggal Sakura, senyum di wajah Hinata tiba-tiba langsung luntur. Maniknya yang terbuka itu perlahan meneteskan air mata, ia menangis dalam diam.

'_Tanpa kau katakan pun… aku tahu kau perlahan-lahan akan meninggalkanku…'_

.

.

Manik klorofilnya menatap pemandangan di luar café tanpa minat. Ia mengabaikan sosok dihadapannya yang tengah melahap sebuah es krim. Gadis dengan surai pirang itu menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Gadis itu bisa menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan si pemuda sekarang.

"Kau masih memikirkan 'gadis' itu rupanya?" sang blonde nampak menyindir, membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak sejenak.

Sakura menatap gadis berambut pirang itu malas, "Sedikit…" ucapnya jujur. Sementara sang blonde nampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda tak suka.

"Aku heran, kenapa kau selalu memikirkan gadis buta itu? dank au tetap memilih untuk melanjutkan hubungan kita? Kau sangat egois kau tahu?" cetus gadis pirang itu.

Sakura melirik si pirang dari ujung matanya, seluruh perhatiannya kali ini tertuju pada sosok pirang tersebut. "Kau tahu bukan, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu… tapi aku juga tak bisa melepas Hinata, aku tak bisa meninggalkannya… aku pun merasa tak yakin bisa meninggalkannya…" ucap Sakura dengan nada ambigu.

Ino menghela nafas, "Kau merasa terbebani atas perjodohan ini? Aku tahu, kau menyetujui perjodohan ini semata-mata karena kau butuh biaya untuk pengobatan gadis buta itu! kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk gadis buta seperti dia!" cetus Ino dengan nada kesal.

Sakura tak mengubris, ia hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak senang. "Tolong jangan menghina Hinata… kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, tapi kumohon dengan sangat jangan kau usik Hinata…" ucapnya dengan nada tegas, namun nampak kepasrahan di sana.

Yamanaka Ino nampak menarik sudut bibirnya, atensinya segera tertuju pada sosok tampak di hadapannya kini. "Tentu saja… akan kuberikan apa yang kau mau demi gadis itu, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau lakukan apapun yang kuinginkan seperti janjimu!" ucap Ino dengan seringai licik.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. "Tentu saja, aku akan menuruti semua yang kau inginkan!"

.

.

Jemarinya meremas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga nampak kusut. Ia mengigit bibirnya, air mata telah lama lolos dari pipinya yang putih. Menganak sungai dari manik bulannya yang terbuka.

Dadanya terasa sesak, bahkan nafasnya pun seolah tercekat. Ia ingin menjerit, ingin meraung dan melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun ia hanya mampu terdiam dia atas ranjang. Ia hanya mampu meremas kuat selimut di ranjang sekiranya untuk menyalurkan segala rasa sakit yang telah lama bermuara dari hatinya.

"_Kau tahu Hyuuga, aku dan Sakura akan segera menikah. Karena itu kupinta kau jangan lagi berharap Sakura akan datang kemari untukmu! Dia adalah milikku, dan kaupun harusnya tahu diri untuk tak merebut milik orang lain bukan?"_

"_Kau adalah gadis yang tak berguna, karena itu tak heran ayahmu sendiri memilih membuangmu!"_

"_Hinata… bagaimana kabarmu? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya? ah, maaf aku tidak bisa lama di sini."_

"_Aku akan selalu datang untukmu, karena itu kau cukup menunggu, ya?"_

Sekelebat ingatan satu persatu mulai hadir di pikirannya. Hinata kembali terisak, ia meremas kuat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Selimut itu semakin kusut, Hinata kembali terisak dengan kuat. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah lengan kekar tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan tubuhnya di rengkuhan hangat. Hinata hanya mampu terpaku, ketika indra penciumannya menangkap aroma khas maskulin dari sosok itu. aroma yang tak pernah berubah, aroma yang selalu mampu menenangkan dirinya.

Perlahan tangan Hinata merapayapi lengan tersebut, hingga ia bisa meraih pipi kokoh itu. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa berada di sini…?" tanya Hinata kaku.

Sosok itu tak menyahut, namun sebuah senyum simpul nampak di bibirnya. Maniknya yang berwarna klorofil menutup. Dan sosok itu menunduk sejenak untuk membisikkan sebuah ucapan.

"Bukankah aku selalu berkata, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu?" ucapnya.

Hinata kembali terpaku. "Ta-tapi… ba-bagaimana dengan pernikahan-" ia tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya kala ia merasakan sebuah kecupan kecil di sela-sela perpotongan lehernya.

Cup!

"Aku membatalkannya… aku tak perduli lagi. Yang kuinginkan hanya kau, dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, **lagi!**" bisik sosok tersebut.

Hinata kembali mengigit bibirnya, namun kali ini bukan rasa sedih yang ia rasakan, namun sebuah senyum kebahagiaan yang kemudian terpatri. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi kokok pemuda itu, air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Arigatou ne… Sakura, arigatou… hiks… arigatou!"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia memeluk Hinata semakin erat.

"Hinata… maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Fin!

Hanya fic pelepas stress, plot berantakan dan sebagainya… maaf kalo fic ini terlihat penuh kegajean dan sebagainya…


End file.
